unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Vampire
"The Originals, the first generation of vampires. The oldest vampires in the world." Original Vampires, also called Alpha Vampires, The First Ones, or simply The Originals for short, refers to vampires who are the first of their bloodline. These vampires are created through supernatural means rather than through an exchange of blood. Powers & Abilities As the first and oldest vampires in the world, the Originals abilities are the most advanced, as their advanced age grants them much more strength and power than subsequent generations. Their powers and abilities are the most advanced and by far superior to any other species. It is unknown if their powers grow stronger with time. These are their standard abilities as the first generation of vampires. Some of these abilities are exclusive to them. *'Immortality' - Originals possess eternal life and are exempt from old age and unattractiveness. They are unaffected by disease or poisons. They are over between 1,000-10,000 years old. *'Invulnerability' - Their accelerated healing makes them unharmed by conventional weapons that would easily kill a human. *'Superhuman Strength' - Originals possess superior strength compared to than of normal vampires. Newly created Originals possess strength equivalent to that of a 1,000 year old vampire. Like normal vampires, their strength increases with age. *'Superhuman Speed' - Originals are faster than normal vampires. *'Superhuman Agility' - Originals are endowed with much more agility than normal vampires. *'Healing Factor' - Originals possess remarkable recuperative abilities; able to regrow lost limbs. *'Superhuman Durability' - Originals can take far more trama than normal vampires. *'Mind Control' - Originals can control the minds of humans, animals, and even other vampires. *'Wooden Stake Resistance' - A wooden stake through their hearts will only immobilize them for a short time. *'Werewolf Bite Resistance' - A werewolf's toxic bite only serves as a mild irritant to an Original. *'Fire Immunity' - Originals are unaffected by fire, corrosives, or extreme heat. *'Day Walking' - Originals are unaffected by sunlight. *'Vampire Killing' - Originals can kill any vampire of their bloodline simply by setting their flammable vampire blood alight with only a thought. *'Flight' - Originals can fly. Vulnerabilities *'White Oak Stake' - A stake fashioned from the wood of a White Oak tree can kill an Original. *'Holy Water' - Holy water can injure an Original. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns an Original's skin on contact. *'Insanguation' - Being drained of their blood can kill an Original. *'Invetations' - Originals can not enter a house unless they are invited. Known Original Vampires Dracula.jpg|Dracula, the Original Vampire and the oldest of the Originals AlphaVampire.jpg|The Alpha Vampire, one of the Original Vampires Lilith.png|Lilith, one of the Original Vampires and the oldest female Original Adam.png|Adam, one of the Original Vampires Vadoma.png|Vadoma, one of the Original Vampires Mr. Snow.png|Mr. Snow, one of the Original Vampires Mother.png|Mother, one of the Original Vampires Marcus.jpg|Marcus, one of the Original Vampires Viktor.png|Viktor, one of the Original Vampires Amelia.png|Amelia, one of the Original Vampires Mikael.png|Mikael, one of the Original Vampires Elijah.png|Elijah, one of the Original Vampires Finn.png|Finn, one of the Original Vampires Klaus.png|Klaus, one of the Original Vampires and the Original Hybrid Kol.png|Kol, one of the Original Vampires Rebekah.png|Rebekah, one of the Original Vampires and the youngest of the Originals *'Dracula' - The oldest of the Original Vampires, making him the first, oldest, and most powerful vampire in the world. He was created, not sired, by making a deal with Lucifer, or the Devil, himself. *'Alpha Vampire' - The very first member of the vampire species to be sired. He was made by Dracula himself and helped spread vampirisim afterwards. *'Lilith' - The first female Original Vampire, making her the oldest female vampire in the world. *'Adam' - A powerful leader of an order of vampires. He survived for centuries, leading non-original vampires through many different periods of the world. *'Vadoma' - Adam's younger sister. She is the most ruthless member of the Originals. *'Mr. Snow' - An ancient Original Vampire over 3,000 years old. *'Mother' - An ancient "Royal" Original Vampire. She is one of the acknowledged leaders of the vampire world and was the second female Original. *'Marcus' - Another member of the Original Vampires. *'Viktor' - Another member of the Original Vampires. *'Amelia' - Another member of the Original Vampires, she was the third female Original. She is also an Original of considerable age and strength. *'Mikael' - Another one of the Original Vampires, as well as a vampire hunter. *'Elijah' - Another one of the Original Vampires. He's the most noble member of the Originals and is "A Man of his word." *'Finn' - Another one of the Original Vampires. He is calm and quiet, even during confrontations. *'Niklaus' - More commonly known as Klaus, another member of the Original Vampires, and later became the Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid. He is the most feared and hated of the Originals. *'Finn' - Another one of the Original Vampires. *'Rebekah' - The fourth female original and the youngest member of the Original Vampires. She's also the most free-spirited of the Originals. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires